Rainbows of Memories
by Quatrina Raberba
Summary: *Pre OLS* 15 year old Suzuka remembers the day she was given her bokken, and the tragic events that followed...


Disclaimer: I don't own OLS or any of its characters - 'nuff said.  
  
Takes place *before OLS*. A fic about Suzuka. ^_^ It seems that Jim and Gene both are tired from the heavy amounts of angst I've been putting them through, so I decided to do something on my favorite female character. So, here goes...  
  
Rainbows of Memories  
  
"Both sunshine and rain are needed to form a rainbow."  
  
That was one of the last things my grandfather had said to me. I am sure he said many other wise things a few days prior to his death, but that was what lingered in my mind; it stays with me to this very day. However, when he first spoke those words, its true meaning went beyond my 14 years of age. I did, though, promise him that those words would stay with me throughout my life. My old, wise, grandfather patted me on the hand, and praised me for my obedience. Afterward, he had told me that he had a surprise for me.  
  
Curiosity nipped at me, and I was more than anxious to see what this surprise was. I could tell by the twinkle in Grandfather's eyes that it was far more than a doll from a far across the galaxy, or a robe made out of the finest silks. My grandfather was a merchant, as was my father, and as a result, I had many exotic possessions. I wondered if this gift would be just as unique as the others.  
  
Grandfather stroked his long, white beard, as he noticed my eagerness. "Patience," he firmly reminded me. It took a great deal of effort to calm myself. Nodding with approval, he reached into a rather large bag that he always kept with him. In all of the years that I had spent with my grandfather, I had never known him to have an empty bag. Instead, it was usually filled with gifts of all kinds. Today was no exception.  
  
I hid my disappointment, though, as he pulled out what looked like a wooden bokken. A child's toy. That was the only way I could describe it. I could have just as well received a doll. At least they were pleasant to look upon. How foolish I was! My grandfather could see what I was thinking - something that comes with old age, I suppose. He simply chuckled, and held up the sword, so that I would be able to see it better.  
  
"Ah, it looks like a toy, does it not, Suzuka?" I nodded in response to his query.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather," I admitted. Judging by the expression on my grandfather's face, it seemed as though that was what he wanted to hear. As the sun brushed against his wrinkled face, there seemed to be a bit of excitement engraved on his face.  
  
"Suzuka," he said quietly, as he stood up from his little, wooden chair. "Do you see that tree behind you?" I turned around, to face an old, large, fruitless tree. It had been there for many years, but it had recently died after having been struck by lightning. "It would take the power of an ax to bring it down, am I correct Suzuka?"  
  
"Yes, grandfather."  
  
"Watch me carefully, Suzuka, for I can only show you once." Obediently, my eyes never left my grandfather as he charged at the tree, with the wooden katana in his hands. The rest was a blur. He elegantly swung it in the air while he gracefully ran past the dead tree. There was a few moments of silence, then the tree came crashing down, scaring many small birds in the process. It landed right next to me, only a few feet away from my stiff body. I was not fearful - surprised would be more of the word to describe the sensation flowing through me.  
  
I didn't say anything, as I stared at the fallen tree in disbelief. This bokken was not a mere child's toy, that much was for certain. I was at a lost for words. So overwhelming...so...graceful. As I held a hand to my mouth in surprise, a sense of longing filled my chest. If only I could acquire the ability to be so precise. Again, my mere 14 years of age stood in my way, and a feeling of inability accompanied my longing.  
  
"Ah, Suzuka." My Grandfather smiled, as he walked his way over to where I quietly stood. "You, too, can acquire such strength and skill." I did not reply, as I stared at the ground, my head bowed. "Oh, Suzuka." I felt a hand upon my head of black hair. "I know if I give this to you, you will push yourself beyond the limits. You always do." I knew he was smiling by the tone he was using.   
  
He tilted my chin so that I would be looking into his soulful, black eyes. "As do you, Grandfather." He firmly placed the bokken into my arms.   
  
"Take good care of it, Suzuka. It will serve you well." His smile seemed to grow larger than before. I solemnly bowed, all the while, hiding the excitement creeping within my body.  
  
"Thank you, Grandfather. I am honored that you can trust me with such an item."  
  
"Not only is it an *item*, Suzuka, it is a *weapon*!" He exclaimed. "Please, don't tell your mother. She wouldn't be pleased."  
  
"Keeping secrets, Grandfather?" I inquired, with a slight smirk.  
  
"No...I'm...saving them for her...when the time comes."  
  
"Ah, I see," I replied, though I still had a visible smirk on my face. My smirk disappeared, however, as I glanced at the fallen tree to my left. My hands gripped the sword, as I once again looked into my grandfather's eyes.  
  
"Yes, Suzuka. You may go." I bowed, respectfully to my grandfather. "Don't use all of your energy up."   
  
"Thank you...for everything." And with that, I raced past the tree, not even giving it a second glance. I had no idea of the tragic events to come, just a few days ahead.  
  
My mother, with one of her graceful hands cut off, and a blade to the throat.  
  
My father, with a blade to his pure heart.  
  
My brother, with a blade to his sturdy back.  
  
My sister, whom I found in the river. Someone had made her drown.  
  
My grandfather...my dear, old grandfather. A blade had taunted his leg, leaving bloody tears upon the ground. The very blade that had the blood of my family stained upon it. The teasing through his shoulder, and so much mocking to his stomach. I found him dead in the woods, next to the dead tree he had chopped down, just a few days ago.  
  
And I swore under my breath, with unshed tears, that I would be strong - just for them. I vowed that I would find the one who did this to my family, and would kill them without mercy. I would kill them with my bokken...Grandfather's bokken. It is a vow I intend to keep. It was my first moment of true pain, as I felt myself step across a line of determination that I had never experienced before.   
  
I shiver, as I brush the hair from my face. These memories of sunshine...oh, how I hate and treasure them, just the same. It makes my present state more unbearable than before, yet they make me stronger at the same time. It has been one year - one simple, hard, and prosperous year. The cave I sit in shelters me from the rain. I wish I could express my feelings to my grandfather, but I simply express them to myself, as I practice my moves of delicate grace and bold death. Someday, my wooden bokken would reach the heart of the one who dared to destroy my family, my joy, and my life.  
  
Sighing, I lowered my bokken and wiped the sweat from my brow. The sun brushes against my face, much in the same manner it did to my grandfather. It was only sprinkling outside. Unlike earlier, it is only sprinkling now. Stepping out of the cave, I glance up at the sky. My breath is taken away, as a small smile dares to cross my features.   
  
Triumphantly, a rainbow stood, firmly placed in the sky.   
  
~*~*~  
END  
  
Author's Note - A big thanks to Shiari for editing. ^_^ Also, thanks to the person who corrected me about the whole katana/bokken thing. I looked up several websites, one saying it was a bokken, one saying it was a katana...so...I randomly picked one. ^^;; Thanks again.  



End file.
